Wrong Turns and Bedtimes
by SmileABunch6396
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are now married and have a child of their own. Obviously Percabeth. The Jackson family takes a trip to the Ice Cream Palace but...Percy's driving. The family enjoys a nice evening snacking on ice cream until it's time for bed. ((Complete fluff, very anticlimactical.)) IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOT INSIDE FOR FOLLOWERS OF VALDEZ IS BACK!


"Are we there yet?" whined Lili's squeaky 5 year old voice, with her sea green eyes wide, and black locks of hair shimmering in the dusk light.

"What do you think?" Annabeth answered, turning around from the passenger seat, a mass of curls swinging into her face. "If 5 minutes ago we were 30 minutes away, and five minutes passed, what's 30 minus 5?"

"Annabeth, the girl isn't even 7, how the heck is she supposed 30 minus 5-" Percy barely finished before Lili announces.

"25." Percy's mouth hangs agape, and turns to Annabeth.

"Okay, that's not fair. I didn't figure that out until I was in1st grade!" Lili giggles, and Annabeth just rolls her eyes.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain, not all of us are geniuses," Annabeth says patting his arm as Percy makes a left. "Percy you were supposed to go right!"

"I thought Daddy knew how to get to Ice Cream Palace," Lili squeaks, as Percy turns into a McDonalds to make a U-turn.

"Daddy does," Percy reassures Lili. "He was just uh..."

"Distracted," Annabeth finished smiling at him, and taking his hand.

"Yeah, what Mommy said."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure we were supposed to keep straight back there," Lili notes.

"Perce I think Lil's right," Annabeth says awkwardly to her husband. Percy moans, but turns around again and follows Lili's directions.

=-_0_-=

When the trio finally reaches IceCream Palace, with a bare minimum of only 3 wrong turns, the trio walks into the store, all three hand in hand Lili in between Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay what do you want Lil?" Percy asks, as they step into the line.

"Blue vanilla," she answers, in a "duh" tone.

"That's my girl! But hmmm..." Percy says looking up at the menu, "these people don't have blue vanilla."

"How about some _regular white_ vanilla," Annabeth suggests emphasizing regular and white, still not understanding the blue food dye tradition.

"But that doesn't taste as good Mommy!" Lili exclaims.

"Okay then, whatever you say," Annabeth says raising her hands in surrender.

"Wise Girl what do you want?" Percy asks.

"Strawberry, waffle cone."

"Okay, Lili?"

"I guess I'll have to settle for chocolate, with a waffle cone," she says and sighs.

"Okay and I want blueberry, it's the only thing blue and a waffle cone, too."

The group proceeded on in the line until hey we're at the front, with a short man, dirty blond hair, and looks like he's been working overtime way to long.

"Hello sir, what would you like today?" the man who's name tag read 'Sam', asks kindly.

"I would like a blueberry waffle cone, please."

"Okay, and you?" Sam says tapping the screen and nodding towards Annabeth.

"Strawberry waffle cone," she answers politely, he taps the screen a few more times and looks down to Lili.

"And what about this young lady?"

"I'd like to have chocolate, in waffle cone," she tells Sam, looking him head on.

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"That'll be $5.99."

Percy pulls out his wallet and hands Sam a five and a one. Sam takes it, pushes a few buttons, and out pops the bottom drawer that holds the money.

"Would you like your receipt?"

Percy looks to Annabeth, since she does the bills.

"No thanks," Annabeth answers.

"Okay $0.01 is your change, and I'll go grab your ice cream," Sam says as he turns to the back. He grabs a cone, a scoop, opens the freezer, grabs chocolate ice cream, and scrapes a scoop into the waffle cone. Sam then hands it to Lili with a bright smile. Sam repeats the process with strawberry and blueberry.

"What do you say Lil?" Annabeth prompts.

"Thank you!" Lili chirps.

"You're welcome, there's chairs outside," Sam tells them.

"Thanks," Annabeth and Percy say simultaneously.

"Jinx!" Percy practically shouts. Lili just laughs, _I don't think my daddy ever grew up, I don't think he will either._ Annabeth huffs and looks angry, but remains silent and takes Lili's hand leading her to the door to get a seat outside. Percy laughs in triumph, and follows.

Annabeth grabs a picnic table on the grass, seating Lili on her lap, and Percy slides in across from them. After a few minutes of enjoying the ice cream, Percy breaks the comfortable silence.

"How's your ice cream, Lili?"

"Good, but it'd be better if it had blue," she answers.

"How's your's Annie?" Percy taunts.

"Actually it's pretty good," she responds, her tone trying to sound mediocre but comes out more prideful than anything.

"Mommy, you broke the rules of jinx!"

"No I didn't, Per- er Daddy just said my name."

"No I said you're nickname now shut-" Percy didn't finish before Annabeth shoots him a hard look in warning, "be quiet."

"It counts."

"No it doesn't!" Lili says.

"Lili's right," Percy says and Annabeth sighs.

"Come on Mom you know who's right this time." Lili turns around and gives Annabeth a look saying 'I thought you knew better'.

"No I'm pretty sure nicknames count," Annabeth persists, holding her head high. Percy gives Lili a signal they'd come up with when they wanted Annabeth to cave. Percy and Lili turn to Annabeth their sea green eyes open wide and pleading, with Lili's loose locks of jet black hair almost falling in her eyes, and Percy's hair sticking up everywhere. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Gods, not the eyes," she mutters, closing her eyes and turning her head, _I can do two eyes...I didn't bargain for_ four _sea green baby seal eyes!_ "Nicknames do count." Percy sighs.

"Lili are you done your ice cream?" Percy asks, giving up on winning over Annabeth, shoving the last of his cone in his mouth.

"Yes Daddy, I have," she answers.

"Can you go grab me and Mommy-"

"Mommy and I!" Annabeth breaks in. "Don't teach our kids improper grammar."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can you grab us some napkins?" Percy continues.

"Yeah I got it Dad, can I wash my hands while I'm in there?"

"Yes you may, just don't talk to anyone," Annabeth responds eyes still closed not wanting to see what mess Percy had made. Once Lili had gone into the store Percy silently gets up and sits next to Annabeth.

"You can open your eyes now Wise Girl," Percy says, wrapping his hand behind her back and pulling her into him. Percy looks into the glass wall, his gaze settling on Lili.

"I know right?" Annabeth says as if reading his mind.

"Yeah," Percy replies.

"I can't believe we made it this far," Annabeth breathes, resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I can't believe I had the guts to ask you to marry me."

"I can't believe that we survived both wars."

"I can't believe that I still remembered you when Hera wiped my memories."

"I can't believe I have a kid."

"I can't believe that I have an amazing woman at my side."

"I can't believe that Athena didn't smite you yet."

"I can't believe that haven't lost a limb."

"I can't believe I'm married to you."

"I can't believe..." Percy trails off trying to come up with one, "I can't beleive..." Annabeth laughs.

"I win Seaweed Brain." Annabeth turns her head looking up at him, a wide heart-warming smile on her face.

"You always win Wise Girl." Percy looks down at her, a matching smile on his face. Percy pulls Annabeth towards him again and rests his head on her shoulder, which took great difficulty since Percy was now a head or two taller than Annabeth.

The pair shift their gaze to the small patch of green field. Annabeth sighs in content. Percy just smiles, thinking about how lucky he was. Annabeth sits peacefully watching the horizon, her gaze looking far away.

"I found them!" Lili exclaims, bursting through the door, with chocolate smudged all over her face, but hands as clean as ever. Percy and Annabeth exchange a laugh.

"Thanks," Percy says, and takes one and wipes Lili's face.

"Ugh, Daddy!" Percy just chuckles, as the napkin continues to get rubbed around her face. Annabeth just smiles, when Percy is done with Lili she holds her arms open, for a hug and so Lili can climb up on her lap.

"What are we doing now Daddy?" Lili asks, her eager eyes looking ready to tackle anything.

"I was maybe thinking going home," he says, sharing a look with Annabeth.

"Awww, but I wanted to go to the aquarium!" Percy and Annabeth exchange another glance. The tired parents had already hosted a friend of her's, taken her to the pool, and then treated her to ice cream.

"Sorry Lili, Mommy and Daddy are really tired," Annabeth says.

"Come on Mom please!" she begs.

"No." After a moment she adds, "No amount of puppy eyes are going to change my mind."

"Okay, fine," Lili relents, sliding down her mother's legs, and walking to the car. Percy gets up, and fishes around in his pocket for the keys. He unlocks the car and heads toward the car.

"Oh no Seaweed Brain, you aren't driving," Annabeth says, holding her hands out for Percy to give them to her. Percy glares but tosses her the keys. Percy hops shotgun after checking that Lili has her buckle on. Annabeth starts the car and drives the correct way all the way home.

=_-0-_=

When they all reach the driveway Annabeth parks the car, Lili presses the button to open the van door and runs to the backyard to bounce on the trampoline.

"Lili!" Percy shouts for she had almost reached the trampoline. "No trampoline now, it's too late we've got to get you to bed."

"Awww!" she whines, but started for her father.

"Come on, you want to read _The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe_ right?" Annabeth asks as she holds the door open for a disappointed five year old. Lili's face automatically lights up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cries, running to her mom and giving her a hug. Annabeth chuckles and hugs back, still holding the door for Percy as he walks in he looks at Lili who was now in Annabeth's arms.

"No hug for me?" Percy says with a pouty face.

"Oh come on Percy I can give hugs and kisses tonight-"

"I'll give you hug Daddy!" she tells him, and gives him a hug. "Better?"

"A lot better, but I'd feel even more better if Mommy gave me a hug." Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Come on Mommy, Daddy wants a hug."

"Fine," she announces, and gives Percy a hug. "Happy now?" Percy tilts his head to think about it. "You'd better be, because I'm all hugged out right now."

"Very," Percy says nodding his head ushering all of them into the house finally. "Okay, we need to get someone to bed!" Percy tells Lili ruffling her hair.

"Okay, okay, okay but you didn't have to mess up my hair!" she cries trying to put the braid right again. Percy puts his hands up in surrender, and mutters a sorry.

"Can you put her to bed? I think I need a quick shower," Annabeth asks.

"Ugggh," Percy moans, "Fine."

"Thanks a bunch Perce," she answers giving him a kiss and trudging to the bathroom.

"Okay Lili, time to brush your teeth."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to have cavities and have a dentist poking around in your mouth?"

"No."

"So brush your teeth," Percy says smirking, picking her up and taking her to the upstairs bathroom.

Percy carries Lili up the steps and pushes the door open, and smiles at the bathroom -Nemo themed of course. Percy puts Lili down, and puts the toothpaste on the SpongeBob toothbrush.

"Mommy taught you how to brush your teeth right?" he asks unsure if he should help her.

"Yeah, thanks for putting the toothpaste on the toothbrush," she answers while fighting a yawn.

"Okay then Lils hop to it!" Lili does exactly that and shoos her father out to go to the bathroom.

Percy just smiles, walking to her ocean blue room across the hallway, and pulls back her green covers. He goes downstairs again and waits on the sofa in the living room, flipping on the light for Annabeth to read once out of the shower.

"Daaddy!" Lili's voice called, peering in her room.

"Whaaaty?" Percy answers, easily pinpointing her voice in the small house and appearing in her bedroom.

"Is Mom gonna read to me?" she asked holding up _The Lion the Witch and The Wardrobe_.

"I think so, how about I read it to you until Mom gets out of the shower?" Percy suggested, picking her up and bringing her the living room adorned with grey paint and brown furniture.

"Uhhh...I think I'll stick to having Mom reading to me, but can you tell me how you met Mom again?" Lili offered instead, remembering the last time Percy read to her...it was less than enjoyable for Lili.

"I'm offended my own daughter not wanting me to read to her! But I can tell you how Mom and I met. It's one of my favorite stories as well even though Grandma got kidnapped," Percy said more to himself than anything but began the story.

=-_0_-=

When Annabeth came out of the shower she dressed herself and come down the hallway.

"Then guess what your mom said," Percy prompted, prodding Lili where she was ticklish.

"No clue Dad, just tell me." Lili lets loose a sleepy giggle at the tickling fingers.

"You drool when you sleep," Annabeth says, gliding next to Percy, picking up Lili and placing her on her lap.

"Annieeee," Percy whines, "I was gonna say that."

"Too bad," Annabeth said with a smirk, "and I think someone's sleepy…"

"Hmm? Tired? No you haven't read to me yet," murmurs Lili.

"No Lils you've gotta get to bed. You look really tired," Percy insisted picking the raven haired girl up and carrying her to her room. Lili lets out a weak protest as she is put under her covers and handed her favorite stuffy a clownfish that she'd named Athena.

"Good night Lilian," Annabeth whispers, hugging the girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night my Lily Flower," Percy hugs Lili as well and undoes the hair tie. "I love you."

 **A/N; Bloop! Hello readers! This is a future fic-ish thing with Percy and Annabeth are married and have a kid. It's really anticlimatical, I know but it was just kinda meant to be that way. I needed to get off my sorry buttox and start writing again so here I am with this fic for you.**

 **PLEASE READ IF YOU FOLLOW MY OTHER FIC VALDEZ IS BACK! IT'S VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **I know I need to update Valdez is Back... But you know I'm not really liking where I started it so I think I'm going to edit it and then put it on hiatus to really think about where I'm taking it. I know I left you guys on a cliffie but I really am not getting the inspiration for it right now, and I'm just as annoyed as you are so scream all you want at me. It'll probably like crap but know;** _ **I will not abandon the story!**_

 **OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE REST NOW FOLLOWERS OF VALDEZ IS BACK.**

 **I also am probably going to start planning out Harry Potter fics. (Yes I will actually plan.) I think I might start with a new generation because as I get into ViB I didn't like messing with the real characters. I always second guessed the actions I made them do and it just felt** _ **wrong**_ **. Like even this fic was a constant struggle like,** _ **would Annabeth really ask her six year old kid that?**_ **I don't know. I just...bleh.**

 **Another thing. If anyone has a Warriors forums account and is reading this say hello to me! I'm Owlclaw963. Sorry, just had to do that though. XD**

 **As a critic, I really think this had too much dialogue. And I just don't know how to edit it down/what the heck to do with it. Any ideas?**

 **Thanks a Lot,**

 **SmileABunch6936/Ambrosia**


End file.
